Her Legacy
by Angelbreed2121
Summary: Post-GSD Set 24 years after the signing of the Junius Treaty. She was an ordinary girl whose deceased mother was their nation's leader and her father a well-decorated Admiral, until her meeting with GENESIS, her mother's murderer. Sucky summary, I know.


**Prologue **

_-Their legacy paid them a visit... only to remember the years of late-_

My mother once told me that no matter how ugly a terrain may be, how much man spews their anger mercilessly towards it, no matter how much we burn the life it once house, a simple bud may bloom into the most beautiful flower that if given time, renew the glory the land once had. Of course as a child that barely understands the alphabet, this simple philosophy was as complex as the bizarre world that surrounds my home country my mother once led, even more so when she describe humanity's life as this philosophy.

Many years have passed since I had that conversation with my mother; many years have passed since I last had one with her... and won't ever have one again. Fourteen years have passed and I fully and finally understood the meaning of that philosophy, as I stand before this monument in Aprilius One with a bouquet of white roses – my mother's favourite – in my hands as I recite the words that mother once declared from her lips that solidifies peace and prosperity for PLANT and her allies.

_We are all birds trapped in this cage called 'war'. If we are to ever find peace, we must free ourselves from this cage and soar high to eternity that is the sky._

I wasn't born yet to experience the same emotions and feelings surged from spectators, nor did I experience that euphoric feeling documented by historians of that event, but I did shiver with pride when father played that video of mother's inauguration as Supreme Chairwoman. The words of her speech were truly wondrous, poetic even, and thinking about it now as I gaze at mother's name on this monument filled me with a since of pride for my mother and her many achievements.

I brushed my fingertips across the delicate golden letters of my mother's name engraved on a plaque that is embedded on the surface of the monument, a tomb to be exact. The foundation was designed and built by the best of the best of PLANTS, with the help of ORB, in honor of the heroine of the two great wars. It was the people's way of apologizing for their harsh scrutiny and sceptic ways of mother's ideals, as well as honouring her achievements and playing a very important, yet dangerous, role during the two wars. My role during the most recent war was nothing compared to mother's leadership, but the Clyne faction did not see it that way. They praise me the same way as they praise my mother, they even complemented me with my leadership capabilities being on par with my mother, but I could not see myself like that. She was a leader I cannot aspire to be due to my inferior skills and experience of the art, but I AM trying my best... to appease her worries and to make her proud of her daughter.

A single tear shed from my eyes as I kiss the petals of the roses and place them on the pedestal. I miss my mother terribly... I miss her so terribly much. My father would kiss my tears away and sway me in his arms as he whisper words that made me sleep in temporary peace. The words "I love you" "I'll always protect you" "I'm always here for you" and "I'll never leave you" would always leave from my father's lips... but now, I'm alone in this world. No father to console me after a nightmare, and no mother to sing a lullaby to me before bed... but I'm still alive, living my life to the fullest in behalf of my parents. I'm, after all, their daughter, their living legacy. I would do anything to make them proud of me.

Now as I brush my fingers on mother's plaque ones again and moved to kiss the plaque of my father beside my mother's, I cry as I miss my father and how much he has done for me to have me live my life as it is now. I missed my father as much as I miss my mother... I could still remember his smiles, his hugs, and his fatherly affections. It really has been two years since he passed away, happy to be in mother's side...

_...Lacus... Finally..._

The words uttered by him as he met mother's embrace in the afterlife was still fresh in my memories, and I could only choke a sob as I remember how truly at peace he was when he said it, how peaceful his smile was... It was then I realized how painful and lonely he had lived his life, and how much he loved mother. My pain and his pain were incomparable...

I move to stand before the tomb situated in the middle of the lake the Clyne Mansion oversees. I recited a simple prayer of happiness for them and luck for my sake, and ended it with a promise to make them proud of their daughter.

As I walk away, memories of my life up to this moment swam in my head and I could only walk as if in a trance as I recall the day mother died... the day everything changed...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow, I know I'm so going to get flamed at in the future. So this is part 1 of the prologue of a new project I'm working on. It's a post-GSD fic and it's my first Gundam Seed story with a plot following directly the CE timeline. The next chapter will be updated soon, but don't expect it to be quick. Frankly I was planning on posting this new story after I've finished my other GS fics, but my sis has been nagging me saying "POST IT POST IT POST IT" so I complied just to shut her up.

Please bear in mind that this is a fic with original character deaths (First time I've written one). It's already known that Lacus will die not long in the future (which is killing me for writing such a thing) so if you're wondering "Why should this be in the KxL section", that's because the story is focusing mainly on Kira and Lacus's daughter and her memories with her mother, her life without a mother, and her eventual succession to her mother's post as Leader of the Clyne Faction, albeit with hesitation. KxL moments will be shown through memories, spiritual confrontation, and events taking place before Lacus died. s

Many Original Characters will play a key role (duh) in developing and guiding Lacus' daughter and other world affairs. The story will involve war, effects of war, genocide, murder, rape, world domination, moral values and many more.

This story will surely be the cause of my mental death. Please review and tell me what you think =). If you have any questions, be sure to PM me or post it as a review. Also please pardon me on some errors regarding the world of Gundam since I'm not too great with writing things about robots, but I'll try my best not to make such mistakes.

**Additional A/N regarding my other GS fics:**

**White Symphony:** I'm still working on the next chapter, but I'm half way done. It's really long since most of the chapter is talking about Kira's accident and mistake.

**Cherry Blossom Adrift:** I haven't started the next chapter yet, but I'll eventually have it posted. It might be posted sometime the first week of September, but I don't make promises other than never discontinuing my posted stories.


End file.
